


Every Day

by Masterofthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofthebarricade/pseuds/Masterofthebarricade
Summary: Old husbands attempting to read a book in peace.——Would love any kind of domestic fluffy stuff with established relationship Valvert, no smut please!!





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waistcoat35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/gifts).


End file.
